Neko Vampire
by halfcatvampire
Summary: Strange things happen at Hogwarts, and it never fails to include Harry Potter who has a Vampire/Were-Cat inheritance. Prophecies from the moon and ghosts speaking directly into the Potters minds. What will happen to those involved in the Vampire World? Yaoi - Draco/OC, Harry/Severus do not own HP
1. Pro The Prophecy from the Moon

He ran quickly through the forest, sensing the imminent danger before his colleagues could tell him. He came to a stop and spotted the one who was in danger, and he quickly glanced at the full moon. _Damn it Sirius, why did you have to tell Severus to come tonight? Are you_ trying_ to get him killed or bitten as well_? He thought coldly before he raced forwards, hooked his arms around Severus' waist and dragged him away from the Whomping Willow that held the secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"Let go of me," Severus snarled as he turned cold black eyes on the one who was preventing him to go inside. "_POTTER_!" he roared.

"I can't let you go in there," he said calmly as he continued to drag away.

"_James_, let me go," Severus snarled.

"Only if you promise me to not go in there," James said, brushing aside his messy black hair and gazing solemnly into Severus' eyes with his own hazel ones.

"Fine I promise," Severus snapped.

James relinquished his hold and then looked up at the full moon, trying to read its secrets that only members of his family could. "He approaches, but he is not ready to meet you yet," he said ominously.

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Severus snapped at him.

"You will find in due time. When he arrives Severus, I hope you are happy with him and do be gentle with him as well. He will have had suffered a hard life, and he will have little guidance in the way of things," James said as he turned to leave.

"You called me Severus," Severus said, stunned that the Gryffindor, the man he hated the most had even called him by his birth name.

"I have no quarrels with you Severus, never had, but I find myself in a position that I must be in for things to happen the way they are supposed to happen. I will try to refrain from hurting you severely, but I can't promise that Sirius or Peter won't. Remus also has no quarrels with you," James then turned to look at Severus with a soft smile.

"I think I liked you better taunting me," Severus grumbled, unnerved by James' new attitude that he had been sporting ever since he turned 16 or was it 15.

'_It is time to go Aqua,_' a voice said inside of James' mind.

'_Very well, where am I needed?_' he questioned.

'_Astronomy Tower, some girl from Ravenclaw is about to commit suicide. Have to stop it,_' the voice said again.

"I have to go," James said with a smile before patting Severus softly on the shoulder before taking off at a dead run towards the castle.

"He is one strange man," Severus grumbled as he followed at a more sedated pace.

* * *

**Reviews are great but I won't plead for them.**


	2. 1 A Ghost, WereCat, Werewolves oh my

Harry Potter a boy of 15 years with venomous emerald green eyes and messy black hair sat staring at his work book that had the directions for making the potions. _Ugh, why couldn't Professor Snape have given an easier potion than Draught of Peace?_ he wondered. He grabbed the ingredients and briefly wondered how to go about cutting them.

'_You will need to turn the unicorn horn, porcupine quill and moonstone into powder. Once you have done that I will help you from there,_' a voice resounded in Harry's mind that kind of reminded him of a serpent.

'_Thanks?_' Harry thought as he did as he was told while Hermione who had bushy brown hair and brown eyes gave him a disapproving look. '_How does that look?_' he questioned though he didn't expect anyone to answer.

'_Good, now do as I say and follow my orders carefully. That professor is a stickler for potions such as this_,' the voice offered.

Harry did as he was told and focused on the voice as it told him to add ingredients and stir till certain colors, and then came the last ingredient: syrup of hellebore. He nervously added it and let his cauldron simmer for the 7 minutes before he grabbed a phial to fill it up with his potion before taking it up to Professor Snape who was currently working on grading papers.

'_Be silent and wait for him to finish before handing him that phial,_' the voice said.

'_You know, you haven't told me your name yet,_' Harry shot back.

'_I am Salazar Slytherin. You are the son of James Potter, our Guardian,_' the voice said. '_Typically I'm the only one that will speak to you since Godric is constantly baking, Helga is constantly making tea to go with the baking and Rowena is reading all of my books and everybody else's. Mary or Madame Hogwarts or Madame to you is normally keeping an eye on what goes in and around her walls while Jonathan plays with the architecture, which is the stairs normally. I have found it quite pointless to make potions when no one can use them,_' the voice sniffed as if it bothered him.

'_And why are you speaking to me?_' Harry questioned.

'_Like I said, you are the son of James Potter, our Guardian while Jonathan is your ancestor. He has promised that every member in his family will protect the castle, and I did have to keep up my appearances that my sister cast upon me. To be honest I found Muggles to be fascinating and wanted to study them, which I did from afar._'

Professor Snape sensed that someone was standing in front of him and unmoving. Normally it would have annoyed him but the person was silent and not staring, but he did manage to finish the paper he was currently grading. He put the paper aside after giving its grade and looked up to find Harry Potter standing in front of him with a very confused look on his face as he stared above his head. "Yes?" he inquired, trying to get his snappish tone just right.

'_Give him the potion and walk away without a word,_' Salazar said calmly.

Harry handed him the potion and turned around, wondering why he was listening to Salazar.

'_Hm, like father like son or however that Muggle saying goes. He questioned that too, but he found the others to be something that he wasn't used to except maybe Jonathan since he is kin_, Salazar mused. '_Now cleanup that cauldron unless you want rust to set in and cause your next potion to explode or worse,_' he commanded.

Harry did as he was told and sat down to jump up a second later for Ron's potion to explode. He loved the redhead as a brother, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do with him.

'_MOVE AND GET UNDER THE TABLE!_' Salazar screeched at him.

Harry fell out of his chair the moment he landed back in it and scampered under the table where Salazar told him to stay put until it was gone because this potion was unpredictable. '_If it is unpredictable, then why am I hanging out under the table that it is _under_?_'

'_Because I now have a gift of seeing a few seconds into the future, and if you had stayed in that seat, you would be a crisp. I am not about to have our strongest one to become our Guardian to become a crisp first._'

'_Maybe I don't want to your Guardian,_' Harry spat.

'_You have no choice,_' a new voice said that was very quiet, soothing and had a slight lilt. '_I'm sorry but the pact I made is that all of my family members who enter this castle will become its new Guardians. It will happen when they turn 15 and a few weeks after term starts, and I suppose you don't know what your rightful creature inheritance is do you? Why I promised us to be Guardians,_' the voice, Harry presumed it was Jonathan from what he had been told earlier, said. '_I'm sorry, but if you don't become our Guardian, then you will die as your mind will go insane from one form trying to boss the other and kill each other for the right to rule over your body. It is a painful and lonely death because in your pain, you will push everyone away and Pain-Relieving potion will have no effect,_' the voice explained.

"Mr. Potter," another voice barked causing Harry to jump and bump his head on the table.

"I'm here," Harry said as a weak reply.

'_Get out from under the table,_' Salazar's voice told.

Harry crawled out and then looked up at Professor Snape's murderous expression. '_Er, any good plans Salazar?_'

'_Yep,_' was the reply.

'_What?_'

'_Sit there and do nothing, but look away from him. He's actually self-conscious about people staring,_' Salazar said.

Harry did as he was told and found that one of the cracks were very interesting on the floor.

"Come with me," Professor Snape growled as he stalked out the door.

'_What did I do?_' Harry whined at Salazar.

'_Don't whine at me, and just follow him before he comes back and chews you out,_' Salazar suggested helpfully.

Harry got to his feet and scrambled after the Potions Master before he could come back. He was led into Professor Snape's office where the man checked him over for injuries.

"I'm surprised you only manage to calm out of that with a couple of bruises," Professor Snape sneered at him.

Harry bristled at that.

'_Oi, don't get your feathers ruffled,_' Salazar barked at him.

Harry kept his mouth shut, but he really wanted to sneer back at the man.

Professor Snape handed Harry a couple of potions for the bruises since he had met with a very hard, cold stone floor. He then noticed the way Harry's eyes had locked onto his hand in shock. "What?" he asked, irritated that the boy was once again watching him.

'_What's up, look away from him,_' Salazar said.

'_I smell blood, and it… smells delicious like one might eat a Filet Mignon,_' Harry continued to stare at the blood that had welled up when his professor had unknowingly sliced his finger on something. '_Wait, I'm not supposed to think blood is delicious,_' Harry started to panic mentally, which caused him to fidget ever so slightly.

'_Actually I would be surprised if you said that you didn't,_' Salazar said.

'_What? Why?_'

'_You are a Day Walker Vampire, only your family has ever been able to face full sunlight and live like a human, but then again it may have something to do with what else exists in your blood,_' Salazar mused.

Harry groaned inwardly at the word 'blood'.

"What is the matter with you?" Professor Snape barked at him.

'_Tell him that you are just tired and that he has cut open his finger,_' Salazar said quickly.

"I'm just tired, Sir. And Sir, you seemed to have cut your finger," Harry told him.

"Hm?" Professor Snape held up the hand that Harry had been staring at. "It appears I have," he said as he stared in shock as the blood slowly trickled back downwards.

* * *

Harry had slipped out of the Great Hall that night since it was the full moon under Salazar's instructions. He stood under the moon on the hill beside the Whomping Willow where Sirius had gone down 2 years ago. Of course he was free as a wanted man could be. The moonlight flowed into his muscles, and he groaned in protest.

'_Don't fight it, let it take control,_' Salazar told him.

Harry shuddered as he let his body take control though he was terribly frightened. He landed on all fours, but he found that he could stand and _walk_ on his hind legs. He looked at his body and was shocked to see sleek black fur that was dark as a moonless night. He dropped to all fours and found that he prefer running on all fours than walking. '_What am I?_'

'_A Were-cat, the Dark Lord has actually been looking for the leader of them here lately, but only your family is left. Plus becoming a Were-cat every full moon is optional unlike a Werewolf who _has_ to transform every full moon since dogs are _so_ demanding,_' it sounded like Salazar rolled his eyes at that.

Harry bounded into the Forbidden Forest on Salazar's encouragement to catch something. He tracked down a rabbit and stalked it, and he found that his paws slid silently on the forest floor. He lunged forward when he was close enough and barely caught it by its back legs.

The rabbit kicked and struggled until it was pinned down by the throat.

Harry took the rabbit's life and heard a twig snap. He jerked his head up and listened intently and another twig snapped. He was curious enough to glide forward with his prize, and he stopped when he saw Professor Snape, holding a lantern above his head and looking around warily.

"Can't believe that Dumbledore had me go out here right after dinner," Professor Snape grumbled. He paused when he heard a twig snap that wasn't his. He walked forward again when a couple of twigs snapped in rapid succession. "Who's there?" he snarled as he pulled out his wand to the source of the noise.

'_It appears your Potion Professor might be in trouble, would you like to become a Guardian? Your wounds will be automatically healed though it may take a while if they are gained through your missions,_' Salazar asked.

Harry looked at the man with the delicious smelling blood, and his heart clenched at the thought of him being killed, injured or someone else tasting his blood before him. '_Yes,_' Harry replied. He closed his eye and found that his magic was being connected to the castle and the castle's magic to him. He fell silently to the ground and writhed as he felt something inside him being destroyed, and then he felt something encircling his left paw. '_What did you destroy?_' he questioned.

'_I'm not sure, but something that- AH!_'

'_Salazar!_' Harry sat up with eyes flying open, and he spotted the silver bracelet that was the crest of Hogwarts except the 'H' was a dog and fox facing each other, standing on their hind legs, with their front paws touching and tails pinned to the insides of their legs though they weren't tucked.

'_I'm fine, apparently destroying whatever that was unlocked a flood of your pent up magic. It wasn't supposed to be there, so don't worry too much about it though I think you should still pretend that you actually have a whole lot less magic,_' Salazar suggested.

Harry nodded and saw Professor Snape fall in shock at the sight of a gray Werewolf with scars all over his body.

"Greyback, get the hell away from here," Professor Snape yelled at the Werewolf though he was shaking badly and his voice trembled.

'_He seems to have an affliction with meeting Werewolves on the full moon,_' Salazar mused.

Harry thought on that name and remembered seeing it in an alleyway and remembered Mr. Weasley saying something about him being a murderous Werewolf and Remus said that he had been turned by him. He lunged forward just as Greyback did.

Greyback yelped when he met with claws and was tugged to the side. He landed on his shoulder sharply, and he howled in pain. He turned his amber gaze on the Potions Professor who was scooting backwards with eyes wide in fear. _Of course you should be afraid of me_, he thought with a dark laugh. He went to walk forward but found that something had a hold of his hind legs. He turned around with a snarl and saw twin venomous green eyes glowing at him.

Harry let out a dark growl as he faced the Werewolf, and he briefly wondered how he was going to fight him.

They grappled, snapped, snarled and drew blood. They rolled on the forest floor and circled one another. Then Harry bounded up a tree, and Greyback, thinking that he had won, trotted over to the shocked professor who was fumbling for his wand.

Greyback howled in pain as something dropped on his back and sent fangs into his neck and claws into his shoulders and chest. He bucked, but he found that he was just tearing his skin into pretty ribbons.

Harry dropped off before he was slammed into a tree and bounded over to the professor who dropped to the ground. He stood above him in a half crouched position with his teeth bared and tail swishing back and forth while a deep resonating growl sounded throughout his body.

Professor Snape trembled under the large cat's body, knowing that he was either going to die a very painful death or a quick one. He actually preferred the cat to kill him than Greyback, but that was his opinion. Then the growling stopped, and he risked a quick glance to see that Greyback was retreating, or rather hobbling forward. He was surprised that the cat had torn him up, and said cat maybe only had a couple of scratches. He closed his eyes again, expecting death when he felt the creature snuffling him, and he opened his eyes again to find that the black creature was rubbing his head on his chest.

'_My human,_' Harry growled softly so that he wouldn't freak Professor Snape out any more than he already was.

'_Ah, yes did I mention anything about Soul mates?_' Salazar questioned him.

Harry paused and took to sniffing the Potion Master's scent instead, which oddly smelled like spices and potions. '_No,_' he said, slightly horrified.

'_Well, I suggest you track yours down because you will have to start drinking blood soon to keep the Vampire from attacking the Were-cat. If you can find your Soul mate, you will only have to feed once every 3 months off of their blood. Of course the youngest develops the means to carry a child after they drink their Soul mate's blood the first time, which takes about a week, and then you have within the next week to become official Soul mates. Your dad's uncle can tell you more about it. I think it is best that it comes from someone who knows and actually understands it,_' Salazar said calmly.

Professor Snape stared at the cat and wondered when it was going to finally end him. He was surprised when the cat got off slowly and went into the forest and returned a moment later with a dead rabbit in its mouth. _Looks like it has already caught its dinner,_ Severus mused. He got up slowly though he was shaking and grabbed his lantern before trying to hunt down his wand. He jumped when he felt a nose in his leg, and he spun around to find the large cat with his wand in its mouth. "Oh, I see you found my wand, would you mind if I had it back?" he said, holding out his hand for it.

Harry dropped the wand happily into the Professor's hand and purred as he rubbed up against him.

Professor Snape shuddered at the cat's tame antics and tried to leave it behind, but the cat seemed determined to stay with him and carry that rabbit around. "You can go home now," he called to the cat. "I'm just collecting potion ingredients though I doubt you understand what I am saying," he said, glancing back at the cat.

Harry let out a chuffle at that. _You have no idea,_ he purred. He watched as Professor Snape harvested different items, and he then stopped to watch as a unicorn lay on the ground, writhing in pain with its guts hanging out. He dropped his rabbit and bopped his professor in the back.

"Hey, what do you want you crazy feline?" he snapped as he nearly fell on what he was collecting.

"Mrowph," Harry then looked at the dying unicorn.

"Hm? What in the world happened?" Professor Snape ran over to the unicorn who started jerking away from him. "Albus needs to hear about this," Professor Snape said as he sent a doe Patronus to the castle. "First Werewolves, then an obsessed cat and now this," he shook his head.

'_It appears another one of those rogue vampires got to this poor thing,_' Salazar commented.

'_Rogue vampire?_' Harry immediately went into a crouch, grabbed his rabbit and pressed himself up against Professor Snape.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Professor Snape questioned as he was forced to re-find his balance.

'_He's up in the trees, targeting the Professor. Geez, a Werewolf _and_ a rogue vampire targeting him tonight. I suggest you protect him,_' Salazar said.

Harry knocked him out of the way just as the vampire jumped down and hissed at him. He stood and let out a sharp growl, placing himself in front of the Professor and the vampire.

The vampire hissed at him, and his eyes glowed eerily.

"Oh look, the Dark Lord was looking for a vampire representative to join," Professor Snape said sarcastically.

The vampire hissed and lunged forward just as Harry jumped and grabbed a hold of his throat.

Harry bit down, feeling the coppery taste flow into his mouth, and he felt his shoulders being ripped to shreds. He had to swallow the vampire's blood, and he gagged.

Professor Snape found a branch sharp enough and stabbed it into the vampire's chest.

The vampire shuddered and fell still.

Professor Snape sank to his knees, and he found that his hands were shaking again.

"Severus!" a voice sounded behind him.

"Albus? Oh and Minerva too," Professor Snape lifted his head.

"Are you alright, and what is with the large cat?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, I am not alright," Professor Snape snapped. "I was first attacked by Greyback and now a vampire just tried to attack me," he snarled.

"No need to get snappy," Professor Dumbledore said. "Lemon Drop?" he offered one.

"Now is not the time for one of those!" Professor Snape snarled. "Oh _now_ you eat the rabbit," Professor Snape snapped at the cat.

Harry lifted his head and then looked at his rabbit. He picked it up and dropped it in front of the Professor, causing him to grimace and the other two Professors to laugh.

'_He will be fine now. You may leave and return to the castle,_' Salazar said.

'_Alright,_' Harry agreed and then bounded off happily.

* * *

**Reviews? Questions? are all great.**


	3. 2 Halloween Disappearance

Harry walked into the pink room that was Professor Umbridge's office with the pink kittens.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, good of you to come, have a seat," the brown-haired Professor said with a sick-sweet voice.

'_Ugh, next time, keep your mouth shut around her,_' Salazar groaned, and Harry was pretty sure that the cunning snake was gagging.

'_I would, but I have a Day Walker Vampire temper and a Were-cat's temper working against me, and they were both screaming kill and show her whose dominant respectively,_' Harry snapped back.

* * *

'_Oh I will so kill that woman when I get the chance. Don't worry, your vampire blood will heal that so it doesn't exist, and those things are illegal,_' Salazar cursed.

"Thank goodness," Harry grumbled. He then looked at his bleeding hand and licked it, and he immediately swayed.

'_Yeah, that'll do it,_' Salazar said with a chuckle. '_Now you should really go back to the Gryffindor Tower. No trouble tonight,_' Salazar said.

'_Thanks, I think,_' Harry said.

'_I can hardly believe it's almost Halloween,_' Salazar said happily. '_Rowena already has your costume picked out,_' Salazar then said.

"I'm not wearing a costume," Harry grounded out.

'_Of course you are, Mary slipped the idea to Fawkes who slipped it to the Headmaster, and he thought it was the most perfect idea,_' Salazar chirped.

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned.

* * *

Halloween arrived, and Harry was the last one to get dressed in his costume since Ron was dressed as a pirate, Dean was dressed as a vampire and Neville was dressed as a prince while Seamus had to dress like a dog.

"Alright," Salazar materialized with Harry's costume, and Harry immediately backed into a corner by mistake.

"No, I refuse to wear it," Harry said, eyes going wide.

"Oh, but you will wear it," Salazar purred, dark gray eyes that looked almost black stared at him.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron came down to the Great Hall. She straightened out her costume and smiled brightly at him.

"He wanted to dress in peace, and he told me not to wait for him," Ron told her, looking at her costume. "So who are you dressed as?" he asked her.

"Little Red Riding Hood," Hermione said happily. "It's a Muggle fairytale," she explained at Ron's confused look. "_Harry?_" she blinked her eyes as their friend came down, looking horribly dejected.

Ron turned around and busted out laughing.

"It isn't funny," Harry snapped angrily at him.

"Oh look, it looks like Potty decided to come dressed as a kitty," came Draco's drawling voice.

Harry turned sharply on the boy that was dressed as a Pharaoh with white-blonde hair and cold, calculating gray eyes. "Oh shut it Malfoy," he snarled and turned his back on them. His ears and tail looked real, and he rubbed his tongue over the fake vampire teeth. '_Why couldn't I have just transfigured all this? And why am I dressed like a cat?_' he questioned.

'_I like cats because they are so similar to serpents, and rob Rowena the chance to dress you up and embarrass you?_' was Salazar's reply. '_Plus you want to attract your Soul mate don't you?_'

Harry blushed. '_I don't even know who he or she is,_' he said quietly.

'_Tell me, do you prefer men or women?_' Salazar asked.

'_Men,_' he answered.

"Oh look, Potter's blushing," Draco laughed.

"Can it mouth Malfoy," Hermione snapped and grabbed Harry's arm.

There were several festivities such as apple bobbing, dancing, face painting, golf and pie eating contests. Harry ended up finding a seat next to Professor Snape who looked quite astounding in his Grim Reaper costume.

"You not enjoying yourself Mr. Potter?" he questioned without the usual sneer.

"No," Harry looked down at his clasped hands.

"I'd suppose not, dressed like that," Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's costume.

"Wasn't my choice. Lunatics picked it out and made it," Harry grumbled.

Professor Snape snorted and watched as Dumbledore dressed as a piece of bacon tried bobbing for an apple.

'_Harry, you and Professor Snape might want to move. An old beam has been weakened from constant abuse by that poltergeist,_' Salazar's voice sounded urgently in Harry's mind.

"Huh?" Harry lifted his head.

"I said nothing Mr. Potter," Professor Snape snapped at him.

'_MOVE NOW! AND TAKE THE PROFESSOR WITH YOU!_' Salazar yowled.

Harry suddenly lunged at Professor Snape, and the two fell on the floor just as the beam came crashing down, unfortunately, the beam crushed the table, which collapsed onto Harry's leg, pinning it there.

The Great Hall became silent as they stared dumbfounded where Harry lay on top of Professor Snape.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out,_ Professor Snape thought frantically as he felt the boy on top of him shift though not in a sexual way.

Harry's breathing was picking up as he felt the pain shooting up his leg, and he then felt something deep in his chest stir. His Soul mate was in this very room, but where?

'_I think you are laying on top of him,_' Salazar commented.

'_What? but he can't be, he could be my father,_' Harry suddenly whined both mentally and physically.

'_What did your uncle say about Soul mates?_' Salazar asked, rolling his eyes.

'_They can be either younger than the Vampire's age or older than the Vampire's age. They are very rarely the same age like my mum and dad,_' Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he, McGonagall and Flitwick ran up to them.

"Severus, are you okay?" Professor McGonagall asked, knowing his background as well as Albus.

"I will be once you get Mr. Potter off," Professor Snape snapped.

Professor Flitwick quickly levitated the heavy beam and table off of Harry's leg, and Professor McGonagall pulled him off while Professor Dumbledore helped Severus up.

Harry flinched as Professor McGonagall pulled him to his feet and he had to put weight on his injured leg.

'_It will heal in a day or so,_' Salazar told him quickly.

'_I want to leave,_' Harry sniffed quietly.

'_Harry, it is just a broken leg. Not the end of the world,_' Salazar said sternly.

Draco had come running up to see if his godfather was okay while the other Professors went to hold the students back and get Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you okay Professor?" Draco quickly asked.

'_I want to leave. I don't want to be here right now. People are going to start talking about me saving Professor Snape. I'm tired, cold, hungry and I feel like a pin-cushion. I just want to leave,_' he whimpered at Salazar.

'_Alright, I will transport you to your uncle's cottage, alright? I still have some jurisdiction, but you will be on your own with him since Cynthia and Willy are currently away,_' Salazar told him tenderly.

'_Anywhere but here and the Dursley's,_' Harry felt tears trickling down his face.

Professor Dumbledore turned to let Ron and Hermione through to check on their friend when a sudden crack filled the room, and he stared as Potter, Malfoy and Professor Snape disappeared.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed while Ron gaped.

"Where did he go?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes blinking owlishly.

* * *

**Review! and don't ask why Professor Dumbledore was dressed as a piece of bacon. I'm creative but not that creative.**


	4. 3 2 Were-Cat Vampires & 2 Humans

Draco landed heavily on a hardwood floor on his stomach. "Oof," he grunted as the air came out of his chest.

"What is the meaning of this_?_" a cold voice hissed sharply.

Draco lifted his head to see the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His brown hair was close-cropped, and his amber eyes were enough to freeze anybody in place while his skin was a ghostly white. His lips were pale, and he was dressed in what looked like deer-skin robes. Draco could have sworn that his heart skipped several beats.

"Why are you all dressed like lunatics? I understand tonight is Halloween, but really," the man snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Uncle," Harry said softly.

Draco felt jealous as the man turned to look at Potter and a soft smile came to the man's lips. _Wait, why am I jealous? I like girls,_ his mind protested.

"Koneko, what is wrong?" the man asked as he knelt down to the boy.

Professor Snape blinked as the man slid a hand under Harry's chin and lifted it so that they were staring into one another's eyes. For some reason, he felt jealous that that man was touching Harry, but he had no clue why.

"I see. He is right. You should have stayed there at Hogwarts, but I see you brought over a couple of guests by mistake. Then again his range has been known to extend several feet, and they were within that range," the man commented. His eyes swept over the two and then landed on Draco. "You are of Veela inheritance," he said calmly.

"Ah, yes, how did you know?" Draco asked, hypnotized by those amber eyes.

"I can tell many things, since I am older than both you and the Professor there. Plus Koneko here has told me a bit about what is going on at the castle along with regular updates from some old colleagues of mine," the man said.

"You aren't human," Professor Snape said quietly.

The man snorted. "Understatement of the century there my friend," he said off-handedly. "But you are correct, but neither is Koneko here," he said standing and pulling Harry to his feet.

"_Uncle_," Harry whined.

"You will quit that whining or I will send you back," the man snapped coldly.

Harry hung his head and tried to shift his weight onto his injured leg.

"Quit that," the man snarled and pulled Harry back so that he was leaning against him.

"If you two aren't human, then what are you?" Draco said, watching them with a guarded expression.

"We are Day Walkers crossed with Were-cats. Have been since the beginning of our family name that extends long before the Founders of Hogwarts. Sadly, there are only four members left. Myself and my two children and Harry here," the man said.

"What are Day Walkers?" Draco questioned, chancing a glance at his godfather and knew that he knew by his pale expression.

"Vampires who can walk in the sunlight without turning to ash. We are stronger than your regular vampires, and we have a bit of authority over them as well," the man stated calmly.

Draco stared at him shock. "So about how old are you?" he asked in fear.

"In my fifties or so, my twin was Koneko's paternal grandfather. I had to raise James myself since both his parents were murdered in Australia," the man said.

"Then you would know what James meant by someone coming but not ready to greet me," Professor Snape said suddenly.

"Ah, yes, James mentioned that one. As Were-cats we have more free will over our bodies and can shift back and forth under the full moon, but we also have the ability to read into the moon for the future and prophecies that are to come to pass. James knew of his own death, but he knew it was essential that things go according to plan though he just about killed the Dursley family in his anger," the man frowned and looked down at Harry. "Now what is this about you not drinking any blood? I know you know how to drink from animals," the man suddenly started.

"I don't want to," Harry said and struggled to get away.

"What's wrong with human blood?" Professor Snape asked.

"Oh nothing, but we can only drink from our Soul mate because another human's skin is poisonous to us, and there is no cure. Which is why we drink animal blood or bottled human blood," the man said.

"Can you tell who your Soul mate is and do other vampires have Soul mates?" Draco questioned.

"Only Day Walkers have Soul mates, which is just my family, but yes we can tell as long we know what to look for," the man said. "Our Soul mates are always human either younger than the Vampire's age or older. For me it would be younger, and for Koneko, it will be older. James was the rare case where his Soul mate was the same age," the man said.

"Ah, so the humans are basically their food source," Professor Snape said.

The man blinked before he busted out laughing while Harry went straight to blushing and looked away. "In a way yes, but we only have to drink our Soul mates' blood once every 3 months on the full moon. No there is another aspect to humans since they are basically our partners for life. If we drink from them, they look visibly younger unless they throw up a Glamour," the man chuckled. "Take the last word of Soul mates, and I'm sure you two can piece it together."

"Oh no," Professor Snape said as he stood up.

"Are you not going to mention what happens to the younger one of the Soul mates?" Harry asked bitterly.

"It isn't that bad," the man used. "To be honest, I kind of forgot about it since my own children haven't found theirs and your father ended up with a woman for a Soul mate," the man said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happens?" Professor Snape asked.

"They develop the means to carry their Soul mates children," the man answered.

Draco stared at him in shock. He then looked at Harry. "Kind of sucks for you and whoever… um, what's your name?" he then looked at the older vampire.

The vampire smirked. "Allance Potter," he said with a bow.

"What a pretty name," Draco murmured. "And Allance's Soul mate," he said, finishing his sentence from earlier. "Wait, how does a human tell if their Soul mate is a specific vampire?"

"They become jealous of the other vampire or human who is closest to their Soul mate," Allance said his smirk widening.

"Ah crap," Professor Snape closed his eyes while Draco stared in ultimate horror. Professor Snape looked at Harry who was visibly upset. James' words echoed in his mind, and he then looked at Allance.

"The boy will die if he doesn't drink blood, and because who he is, he won't drink anyone else's unless he catches it for food," Allance said bluntly. "If he drinks tonight, then you will have to stay here a couple of weeks with him. The first week is where the womb forms, and then you have up until the week after it forms to accept him as your mate, which means doing _it_," Allance said.

"Uncle," Harry said in a quiet tone.

"You need to drink and that is final. Otherwise, I'll force some blood down you one way or another," Allance snapped, amber eyes flashing with irritation.

"And if I don't?" Professor Snape asked.

"Then he will need to drink from you every week until you do accept him as your mate. He doesn't have much choice as he needs blood," Allance said calmly.

Draco stared at the elder vampire who was gazing calmly at his godfather. "How exactly do people become vampires?" he asked him.

"For us, you have to drink our blood, and we have to want you to become one. Other vampires are a bit the same except the wanting bit. Rogues, outlaws and insane vampires just have to drink from you," Harry said in a quiet tone, looking directly at Draco.

"Alright," Professor Snape said as he took off his cloak and undid the first buttons to his black shirt and pushed the collar aside, exposing a bit of his neck.

"Sit on the couch," Allance said gesturing to one of the two three-seat couches that were both brown leather.

Professor Snape sat down though he looked a little worried about something.

Allance helped Harry limp over to the couch and sat Harry in Professor Snape's lap.

"Why does he have to sit on me?" Professor Snape grunted as he felt the weight settle on him.

"Easiest feeding method, now keep your neck relaxed unless you want him to accidentally puncture your jugular, which will be an unavoidable death for you and for him. Actually if you die, Koneko dies," Allance said.

"That would have been nice to know," Harry grumbled, but he moved the collar away Professor Snape's neck. He breathed in his scent of spices and potions. He could feel the saliva building up in his mouth before he licked the area he was about to sink his fangs into.

Professor Snape jumped a little when he felt Harry's tongue swiping across his neck, and he only had a moment to wonder why when he felt something sink into his flesh. Yet, it was really painless, which surprised him. He could hear Harry swallowing his blood and then he wondered if Harry knew _how much_ to take until he felt Harry withdraw and then a gentle lapping sound. He then risked a glance at the boy and found that Harry was snuggled up against him with his head rested against his shoulder.

Allance nodded his approval. "You should go ahead and put him to bed," he told the Potions Master. "Up the stairs and 2nd bedroom on the left will be fine," he told him.

It was then that Draco noticed the bear-skin rug in front of the two couches that were in an L-shape with an end table in between them at the corner of the L. A brick fireplace that was currently out sat in front of the couches and a door that led into a room with white-tile flooring was across from the front door. Up against the wall was a staircase that led up to a small balcony area that peered down onto the couches. At the back of the room were a few bookcases, stuffed full with various books, a chess table was up against the wall under a window.

Draco watched as his godfather picked Harry up bridal style and carried him up the stairs, and he then turned to find the elder vampire's gaze on him. He felt his heart warm a little that those eyes were finally on him. He removed his robes and unbuttoned the first buttons on his shirt to expose his neck, and he looked at the vampire nervously.

"Come," he said and walked to the other couch and sat down.

Draco followed and sat on his lap. He was extremely nervous now, and he hoped it wasn't painful. He shuddered as Allance moved his legs so that he was straddling his lap, and he was then pulled forward. He shuddered again as he felt Allance's tongue on his neck and then the vampire's fangs sinking in a moment later. He was surprised to find that there was little to no pain. He whimpered a bit when the vampire pulled away from him and finished cleaning the wound.

"Why don't I take you to bed then and let you rest?" Allance offered.

Draco nodded, but he felt a little light-headed.

Allance picked him up, also bridal style.

Draco was asleep before Allance had even reached his bedroom.

* * *

Professor Snape sat at the table with Allance about an hour after they had put the two boys to bed.

"You should be asleep with Harry," Allance said calmly.

"But I'm old enough to be his father, what would the others say? He is a student and I'm a teacher. Those relationships are forbidden in our world," Professor Snape protested.

"Use the excuse that Harry has a creature inheritance, and that you and him are Soul mates. Under the Law of Creature Inheritances, it protects all Soul mates of any age as long as one or both have a creature inheritance," Allance said. "I wouldn't use the vampire creature inheritance though. The reason I don't work is because the Ministry attacked me when my children were only a year old. They were twins. My wife, she was killed, and I managed to escape," Allance said calmly.

"I didn't know you were married," Professor Snape said.

"It was an arranged marriage by the other vampires, otherwise they would revolt against us. They would have died of course, but a whole bunch would have died, and I couldn't do that. She was a pureblooded vampire, but she knew that I didn't really love her because she wasn't human or my Soul mate," Allance said calmly.

"In other words, you don't trust the Ministry for taking away your life, do you?" Professor Snape asked.

Allance's eyes narrowed. "No," he answered sharply.

"Did you want me to use the Were-cat inheritance then?" Professor Snape asked.

"No, just tell them that it is a rare creature inheritance, and you aren't allowed to discuss it with outsiders," Allance said stonily.

"Now that I think about it, every vampire that the Dark Lord has come across, they have all either ran away from him or said that he must speak to someone of the higher ranking, but they are afraid to give names, can you tell me about that?" Professor Snape asked him.

Allance ran hand through his hair. "I will only tell you this because of who your Soul mate is," he said.

"Supposed Savior of the Wizarding World, I know," Professor Snape said calmly.

"So that was the other prophecy that James was pissed about, but no, I am referring to the Vampire World," Allance said, smirking at the look on Severus' face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked him.

Allance pursed his lips. "Like I said, I will only tell you because of Koneko. In the Vampire World, we run on a system much as the Muggles do since the Wizarding World has deemed us fit to be outlaws like incubi and succubi just because we have to drink blood. So we run our system on Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, Lords and Ladies, and Knights and so forth. When the vampires that your Dark Lord has spoken say that he must speak to higher rank, they mean the King or if unavailable the Queen, whose position is not yet filled but will be soon. Therefore, the Prince and Princess of the King must hold court while he is out or on vacation from where it is held. However, there is a prophecy read through the moon that a vampire of hybrid blood will become King and there will be another set of Monarchs that will work in the Wizarding World to bring the two worlds closer and for vampires to be no longer treated as incubi or succubi. The two groups will have to work together in order to achieve that harmony." Allance finished his tale by getting up to get himself and Professor Snape some tea.

"That makes little sense," Professor Snape commented. "So the Dark Lord has to gain permission from two Kings that rule the vampires?"

"Yep, or the King and Queen or vice versa or whatever," Allance said.

"Well, won't _that_ make his day," Professor Snape shook his head with slight amusement.

"Ah, yes it would. You can tell him that, but not who the four Monarchs are," Allance said with a slight grin that revealed the sharp canines some.

"Who are they then?" Professor Snape then asked, slightly worried by the fact that Allance's demeanor had changed some.

"Members that are currently in this household," Allance said whilst laughing at the look on Severus' face.

"I wasn't aware that I was in vampire royalty's company," Professor Snape said whilst blinking.

"Of course you wouldn't, but you are Harry's Soul mate, making you the other King unless you are more of a uke than I thought," Allance mused, becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Uh, uke?" Professor Snape blinked owlishly at him.

"Submissive one in a relationship," Allance answered easily.

"Great," Professor Snape muttered.

"Listen to me Severus, I know what James did wasn't right, and I am sorry about that. He had a hard childhood, perhaps worse than a child should ever had. But you need to mate with Koneko even if the sole purpose is to protect him when the time comes," Allance said, becoming serious as he stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Professor Snape asked, suddenly worried.

"Koneko hasn't been to the castle where we hold court because he is unattached, and he would easily be attacked and mated with another if you don't. I cannot allow another to be his mate because then they would be working on their own agenda. I will have to do the same with Koinu before he is attacked as well," Allance said.

"They should be fine at Hogwarts, shouldn't they?" Professor Snape asked, letting his mask fall to show his nervousness.

"Rogue vampires, like that one that attacked you that night you were also attacked by a werewolf," Allance said the last word with disgust. "They don't follow rules that I have set to protect humans after becoming King, and they do as they please and can get pass any ward unless it is set up by the King or a member of the family," Allance explained.

"How would you know about that night? Unless there were other vampires around," Professor Snape frowned as he thought about it. "There _was_ a strange panther that kept following me," he murmured. "Wait, that wasn't Harry, was it?" he asked as Allance set the tea cup down in front of him.

Allance chuckled. "Of course it was. He has told me many times that your blood smelled delicious," he said as he took a sip of tea from his own.

"I see," Professor Snape said as he looked into his cup.

The two sat in silence for a while, drinking their tea when Allance suddenly stretched and shifted into a large brown panther-like cat. He blinked at Professor Snape who stared at him with shock with amber eyes. He then shifted back and rubbed his eye. "Yep, bedtime," he announced and shooed Professor Snape, who had finished his tea, up the stairs. "Well, night," Allance said as he trotted back down the stairs.

"Night," Severus mumbled before entering his and Harry's bedroom during their stay there.

Allance watched where the man had stood for several minutes. "You two have more in common than you think," he said softly before heading to his and Draco's bedroom.

* * *

**Review, please. Questions and suggestions are also welcomed**

**Couple of things: the info on James' past _isn't_ true. Just something I made up.**

**& for those that don't know Koinu means puppy and Koneko means kitten**

**I'm not sure if there is anything else but feel free to ask questions**


End file.
